People
What's a role playing game without people portraying characters? Throughout life we wear many masks, many suits, many shoes. Whatever the metaphor, it's all the same: we're never the same person twice. This mostly comes from how we change from moment to moment, but sometimes we intentionally take on large changes in our personality as art or for entertainment. In the process, we often learn a little about ourselves by portraying someone we're not. Welcome to the world of role playing. Welcome to Dungeon World. Player characters The following player characters exist in the current campaign: Player: Anne Character: Brandir, an Elven fighter, encountered the rest of the group in Koshkonong. He is a reserved fellow with long straight hair and a calm demeanor. His most visible feature is the fearsome elvish armor he wears, unlike anything seen before around these parts -- especially his helmet, whose faceplate is a demonic visage twisted into a hideous grimace. He carries a long, shining, wickedly sharp sword, which is obviously his most precious possession, and spends a lot of time sharpening and polishing it. He's remarked that he's been in this region for a couple of months, and had had a couple of brief encounters with the Neogi before the fracas in Koshkonong. Brandir has some very specific opinions about what it means to be a warrior (he spent half an hour at one point trying to teach Mies how to pronounce tië megil, but gave up). His companions get the impression that Brandir's main occupation is wandering, apparently in search of some special knowledge about same. Player: Gabe Character: Marc, a Human wizard Player: Kristen Character: Mouse, a Halfling thief Player: Kellie Character: Mies, a ranger Player: Shawn Character: Daemor, an Elven druid, appears demure but frequently in good spirits, with a slight grin and a twinkle in his wisen eyes. His neatly braided silver hair and smooth-skinned face contrast with his unkempt, weathered hide armor and sturdy leather sandals. However, it's hard to miss the fact that despite being smooth, Daemor's skin also appears vaguely yet strangely mottled and abnormally thick, almost resembling the shell of a tortoise. While elves often appear thin and lithe, Daemor appears to be skinnier than normal, though truthfully more wiry than skinny upon closer inspection. His hides seems to be almost a size too big, though not for lack of trying. Aside from the other typical sundries strongly linked to a well-traveled elf, the only other distinct items are a pendant crafted from tortoise shell (with a crude solid black corvid symbol etched on it) and a diametrically thin but sturdy steel-capped ironwood staff that looks to be almost too much for him to heft. He also always carries a timeworn yet finely etched tin drinking cup tied at his hip. The only pieces of information he's openly shared so far is he's "seen a thing or two", and he has not been on the main continent for long. Non-player characters The following important non-player characters exist in the current campaign: TBD